Last Kunoichi
by pain17ification
Summary: It has been seventy years since the defeat of Ozai and the Juubi. Now, there is a new Avatar by the name of Korra who wishes to start her AirBending training in Republic City. However, she never expected to be taken in by the daughter of the Spirit of Peace, let alone be taken in as her apprentice! What will happen when the newest Avatar is trained in both Bending and Ninja Arts?


**So…here we are at last; the start of the sequel of **_**Mai's Teacher**_**. I know many of you were anticipating this for a long time. Well, the wait is finally over!**

**I present to you all – as my gift to you on this joyous day – chapter one of **_**Last Kunoichi**_**! For those of you confused, I'd highly recommend reading **_**Mai's Teacher**_** first.**

**I own nothing save for my OC!**

**X-x-X**

_Last Kunoichi Chapter One_

_Daughter of Peace_

**X-x-X**

Inside of a metal interrogation room sat a young woman from the Water Tribes. She was shackled to the metal table with a confused expression on her face. Earlier, she had stopped a trio of thugs from harming an elderly man who didn't have money that was "owed" to them, and then _she_ was arrested on the grounds of property damage.

Granted, she probably shouldn't have tried to run away; but she wasn't the criminal in the situation! Those people needed her help, and – given her position in the world – it was her job to help anyone she could.

That was what she told the Chief of Police in this city; Republic City. This very city was founded by the conjoined efforts of Fire Lord Zuko and the previous Avatar by the name of Aang. It was meant to be a symbol of the conjoining of the nations into one.

And now, the Chief of the city's police was seated across from her with a stern expression on her slightly scarred face. "Look, I told you everything!" complained the Water Tribe member. "Why am I being interrogated when I stopped some thugs?"

"Your good deed cost quite a sum of money in property damage. The law is there for a reason, girl, and it's in your best interest to obey that law," fired back the woman. She would've said more, but a piece of the metal wall slid aside to reveal a pair of eyes belonging to one of her subordinates.

"Chief Beifong, Councilman Tenzin is here," he informed her, making her sigh with slight frustration. The policeman couldn't fault her since it was no secret amongst the force that she and the councilman weren't anything more than civil around one another.

And that was putting it lightly.

"Fine, send him in," she ordered as the wall closed off again.

"Beifong?" asked the young woman, "As in a relative of _Toph_ Beifong?"

"Yea… What about it?"

"She and my past life were best friends!"

"Which is ancient history, and has nothing to do with this situation," immediately shot down the older woman as a man roughly around her age and dressed in traditional AirBender robes was let in by an officer.

The man regarded the younger woman with a quick look of scolding before turning to the Chief. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual," he greeted in hopes of staying off her bad side.

Unfortunately, she was too irritated to keep anyone off said "bad side". "Cut the garbage, Tenzin," she said before jerking her thumb toward the young Water Tribe member. "What in the name of the Spirits is the Avatar doing here in my city?"

Tenzin sighed in both disappointment at talking to Lin on a bad day and in frustration at the Avatar for her actions. "I was unaware that Korra would be coming here when I had instructed her to wait for me back at the South Pole."

"Tenzin I-" began the girl before she was silenced by dual stern looks from the adults.

"I will be taking her to the docks to send her back home, and I will also pay for her bail and take responsibility for the property damage," continued Tenzin.

Lin frowned before she sighed. "Fine, just get her out of my city."

Korra looked hurt that she wasn't even getting a chance to stay when she had tried so hard to find Tenzin in the city so that she could begin her AirBending training. It was the last element she needed to learn, and he was the only teacher she could turn to since there were no other Master AirBenders in the world.

Her shackles were opened with a flick of Lin's wrist and she stood with a defeated posture as Tenzin turned to her. "Now then Korra, we'll collect your companion and then we'll make our way to the docks."

Korra nodded sadly and was about to follow…except she couldn't move. Her body was stuck in place and it was only able to twitch in place while her face was one of shock. Her pupils looked to the adults and saw them in a similar situation as a cloaked figure stepped into the room.

"So troublesome," a female voice (1) sighed out in annoyance. "I always knew you two were strict, but I never realized you were also this foolish."

Lin scowled at the figure while Tenzin closed his eyes as if he had expected this to happen. Korra was the one who spoke up. "W-Who are you?"

The shadowed face of the figure turned to regard her before the figure's left hand moved to the hood; an action forcibly mimicked by the other three. Once the hood was removed, Korra was greeted to the sight of a woman with dark red hair that was nearly a blood shade.

While Tenzin and Lin looked to be breaching fifty in terms of aged looks, this woman looked surprisingly younger; almost around forty. She wore red zori sandals with black socks, silver hakama pants with a black feather design on the left leg, and a black top that left her abdomen bare under a long sleeved mesh shirt. Over it all, she wore a black coat with a red trim and red swirl on the back, a bright medallion, and a headband with a metal plate wrapped around her left arm. Her right arm was covered in bandages and in a sling that rested underneath her coat with the hand sticking out and the right sleeve left to flutter in any breeze. Her long, frizzy hair reached to her mid back and had some bangs fringing her forehead while two whisker styled markings rested on each cheek.

What really captured Korra though were the woman's eyes. She had two different colors for each eye; her left being as blue as the ocean waters and her right being as amber as molten gold. These eyes held a vast amount of experience, confidence, and wisdom that Korra had only seen in Katara, the elder of the Southern Water Tribe. (2)

The woman smirked at Korra and greeted, "It's nice to meet the current Avatar. My name is Kikyo, and I'm an old acquaintance of these two sticks in the mud."

All three Benders felt control of their bodies return to them, unaware of Kikyo's shadows returning from the links they made with theirs. Tenzin was first to act as he bowed respectfully to the woman. "Lady Kikyo, it is a pleasure to see you once again."

Said woman merely rolled her eyes at that. "Yea well, it won't be much of a pleasure once you both see these," she informed as she pulled out a few files with stamps of approval on them from the President of Republic City.

Lin took the files, scanned them with a scrutinizing gaze, and then sighed as she looked back towards Kikyo. "Never thought you'd actually go through the legal motions considering your past actions."

"Sometimes going about it the _standard_ way has better results; though not often," remarked the redhead as she moved to stand behind Korra. "So if you don't mind, I'll be taking my new charge out of here now."

"New charge?!" asked Tenzin and Korra simultaneously. Korra continued, "What do you mean?"

Patting the teen's shoulders reassuringly, Kikyo explained, "You see kid, I knew you were in the city before you even stepped off the ship you hitched a ride on. I figured that, since you didn't come here with baldy over there," she pointed at Tenzin, who had a brow twitch, "you were here trying to find him to start your AirBending training. However, he seems to have forgotten to tell you how different things are over here. So, while you were off on your own, I went over to the President of this city and filled out some forms to place you into my custody."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Tenzin asked. "Korra isn't ready for this city's challenges until she's finished her training!"

Kikyo leveled the man with a harsh look, making him flinch. "And tell me, _AirBender_, when exactly were you going to teach Korra here? We all know that you have duties as a Councilman, so that severely limits your time. Were you planning on leaving Korra at the South Pole until you 'had time' for her?"

Korra looked to the man as well, worried about what the answer would be. Tenzin looked slightly uncomfortable as he fixed his robes. "I planned on finishing my duties here as quickly as possible so that I could hurry along to her training."

"Until you were needed once again," Kikyo finished. "Face it Tenzin, you aren't ready to train her until you remove yourself of your duties to the City Council. I, on the other hand, am a free agent and able to utilize my time however I wish."

"But you're not a Bender, let alone an _AirBender_!" argued the monk, growing slightly frustrated. "How in the name of the Spirits will you train her?!"

"Who said anything about training her in Bending?" fired back Kikyo calmly with a raised brow. "There are other things that an Avatar can use in regards to her duties to the world."

Lin had had enough of the arguing and yelled, "If you're going to keep going, then get the hell out of my interrogation room!"

The other three turned to her for a moment before Korra felt herself being gently pushed toward the door by her apparent guardian. The three of them made their way to the holding pens, where they got Korra's polar bear dog released. They then headed for the docks with both adults not saying a word the entire time.

Once they got there, they were greeted by Tenzin's children; his eldest daughter Jinora, his middle child and daughter Ikki, and his youngest child and son Meelo. The three AirBender kids were happy to see the teen and excitedly talked with her while Tenzin and Kikyo spoke in private.

"You know I'm right on this, Tenzin. Korra needs someone to train her, and you have a limited schedule to do so for her. Besides, her problem is a spiritual connection right?"

"That seems to be the major issue, yes," answered Tenzin.

"Well, who better to help her than the daughter of a Spirit?" pressed Kikyo. "I could help her in that regard more than you can, and you know it."

Tenzin frowned at her true statement. Many people knew of the man that was Kikyo's father and his contributions to the Hundred Year War. The man's very clan symbol was actually the symbol of Republic City itself, for Spirits' sake!

Still, he couldn't just let Kikyo come in and take away Korra from his teachings; no matter how skilled the woman was. She wasn't a Bender, so she would never be able to fully help Korra in the Bending arts.

"If you help her form a connection," he began as his thoughts came together, "then I will take it from there with her AirBending."

Kikyo turned to him for a moment before replying, "No."

Tenzin recoiled in surprise at the very blunt and straightforward answer. "Why on earth not?"

"Because the training I have in store for her will be much more beneficial than AirBending. Korra has potential, Tenzin, and I for one will not waste it, or waste her time as you have been doing."

"You know that-!" he began before Kikyo silenced him with a glare.

"No Tenzin… It is _you_ that knows you will always put this city before Korra's training. You want to ease her into this when she is the type that needs to be thrown headfirst into things. Korra is my responsibility now, and you will do well to remember that."

The monk wanted to argue, but he knew she had won already. With a small scowl, he nodded stiffly to her and walked away towards the kids and teenager. "Korra, you will be allowed to stay in Republic City," he informed her.

"Really?!" exclaimed the Water Tribe born Avatar. "Thank you Tenzin! I won't-!"

"It wasn't me that decided this," he informed her, once again disheartening her. "Lady Kikyo has decided to let you stay under her supervision and take you under her wing. I don't know exactly what she'll teach you, but I do know she'll start with forming a spiritual connection."

Korra nodded, though she had a small look of hurt and betrayal on her face directed at the man, which made him feel incredibly guilty. She then moved over to the woman who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, lose that look kid," she said as she gently wiped away one of the teen's tears. "I know you were expecting something else, but believe me when I say that you'll love what I have in store for you."

Korra slowly nodded and wiped her eyes in case anymore tears came. "Okay… So, who are you anyway?"

The woman kept her smile as she turned towards a small boat and beckoned the girl to follow. Once they were situated inside and began to head for Air Temple Island, Kikyo answered, "Who I am is something that not many people know due to my wish to keep it a secret. However, my father is someone that practically the whole world knows."

"Who was he?" Korra asked, growing interested.

Kikyo smiled warmly and looked to the setting sun with a far off gaze. "My father…is Naruto Uzumaki, the Spirit of Peace and Defeater of the Juubi (Ten Tails)."

Korra gaped in shock at that. She had grown up on stories of the man from Katara herself, who told her that she personally knew the man. He was a man frozen in time, much like Avatar Aang was, who was found by Lady Mai Uzumaki and he took her on as his apprentice. The two had then found Aang, Katara, and Sokka and traveled with them on their journey.

From what Katara had told her, Naruto was a powerful man with experience that _far_ surpassed anyone and a drive to protect the world that was equal, if not greater, to the Avatars of the past. The man had even confessed that he believed that the Avatars were his replacement peacekeepers after he went into self imposed exile. It was after he had defeated the infamous Juubi that he gave up his life and then ascended to his current status as the Spirit of Peace.

The man was a legend that was more incredible than that of past Avatars.

"You're _his_ daughter?" Korra asked in surprise and Kikyo nodded. "T-That's amazing! I never knew he had a child!"

"Yes, he and my mother conceived me before the Day of Black Sun and I was born after the war. My mother mostly raised me on her own, but my father would visit from time to time in my dreams and in visions. Together, the two of them raised me into what I am today."

"What you are?" asked the teen in confusion.

"Yes, and it is what I plan on training you into becoming. Korra, my full name is Kikyo Nara Uzumaki. I am the current Sage of the Toad Clans, the last descendant of the Nara and Uzumaki Clans, and the last able bodied kunoichi on the planet."

From Korra's point of view, she saw the sunset cast its glow on the woman from behind, making her outlined in a radiant light that was awe inspiring.

"And I plan on training you into becoming the next kunoichi of this world," finished the woman with a grin reminiscent to that of her father.

**X- (End Chapter) –X**

**1~ Imagine her voice as that of Yoruichi Shihoin (whom I do not own)**

**2****~ If someone could please draw Kikyo for me, I'd greatly appreciate it and offer up something as thanks!**

**And here we are with the first chapter of this sequel story! I know it's **_**much**_** shorter than many of you expected; but I didn't want to put too much into the starting chapter like I did with the prequel story, **_**Mai's Teacher**_**.**

**Now, Korra will be trained by Kikyo in the arts of Ninshū (Shinobi Sect) and taught how to focus her entire being. Naruto will also appear time and again to speak to both his daughter and to Korra (once she's established a spiritual connection).**

**I hope you all enjoy this Christmas present I am giving to you! Merry Christmas to all of my readers and my friends! I wish you all a safe, loving, and wonderful holiday! Drive safe, drink responsibly, and show love to your family!**

**One last thing before I go. I'd like to hear your thoughts on my plan for an eventual Naruto/Kirby idea! Please don't put those thoughts in your reviews for this, since it wouldn't be a true review for this story! Please PM me your thoughts or concerns!**

**Thank you, and have a wonderful holiday and New Year!**

**pain17ification**


End file.
